chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Petrelli
Michael Jace Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and second child of Amelle Liraz and Peter Petrelli, and the younger twin brother of Danielle Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Visual Ability Mimicry, Time And Space Manipulation, Anaesthesia and Spectrum Vision. Appearance Michael will have blonde hair as a child, slightly lighter than his sister's. His eyes will be a deep, dark brown. As he ages, his hair will darken and will turn dark brown, almost black, but his eyes will remain the same colour. He will also share the same light skin tone as Danielle. He will be quite slimly built but will be 5'11 in height when fully grown. Abilities after seeing it used]]Michael's first ability will be Visual Ability Mimicry. He will be able to mimic any singular ability once he has seen it used. It will only have to have been seen used once, and the time passed since seeing its effect won't matter, as after it has been seen the ability will be effectively stored. Only an ability with a visual effect can be mimicked. Most mental abilities cannot. However, if the ability mimicked has several aspects and only one of these is seen, every aspect is still gained, automatically. His second ability will be Time And Space Manipulation. Michael will be able to use this ability to travel through time, bringing others with him too if they are in contact with him, and to send others through time without moving himself. He will be able to teleport to different locations in a similar manner, and will find that doing so requires less concentration than time travel. He will be able to stop time, but will find this aspect difficult. As a child he will usually end up slowing time instead when he tries to stop it. He will also be able to reverse time around specific objects, but will again struggle to do so. His third ability will be Anaesthesia. Michael will be able to remove a person's sense of touch, preventing that person from detecting pain, pressure, texture and temperature. He will be able to use the ability on himself and others, and will not need physical contact to do so. More extensive use of the ability could sometimes also have a side effect of relaxing the body's muscles, and could cause the body to react badly if the person has a natural adverse reaction to anaesthetics. His final ability will be Spectrum Vision. He will be able to choose at will to let himself see at a different part of the electromagnetic spectrum. He will usually see visible light, giving himself normal vision, but he will be able to temporarily swap this in order to see at a different part. For example, he could enable himself to see gamma radiation, or microwave and radio wave communication. When he does this he will be able to interpret the messages sent in the form of these waves. He will also be able to let himself see infra-red waves, and thus see heat forms in complete darkness, and he will be able to see human traces left behind and see through mist and fog by using the ultraviolet part of the spectrum. Family & Relationships *Mother - Amelle Liraz *Father - Peter Petrelli *Older twin sister - Danielle Petrelli *Younger sister - Lisa Petrelli History & Future Etymology Michael is a Hebrew name meaning "who is like God?". His middle name, Jace, is Greek meaning "healer", and was chosen after his maternal grandfather, Jace Turner. Although he doesn't possess the ability to heal completely, he can remove pain using anaesthesia. Ironically, his twin sister can heal others using her empathic healing. His surname, Petrelli, means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters